


50 Shades of Orange

by Living_off_Ignoct



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Consensual Biting, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, I'm fucking trash for them, I'm proud of myself I wrote a story that doesn't go straight to sex, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Moving In Together, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Smut, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Top Kageyama Tobio, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hinata shouyou - Freeform, im real close to though lol, kageyama tobio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_off_Ignoct/pseuds/Living_off_Ignoct
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata are now third years, with new team members they haven't had much time together. Both of them have feelings for each other but neither of them have had the guts to tell one another. Till Kageyama's jealousy gets a little out of hand.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dumbass” Kageyama whispered.

Hinata had come over to Kageyama’s house and they decided to watch a movie, but Hinata ended up falling asleep on Tobio’s shoulder. Kageyama and Hinata have liked each other for a while now, almost 7 months, but neither of them have done anything to change their current relationship. Kageyama was getting impatient, but didn’t know how to tell Hinata exactly, he was never one for expressing his feelings well.

Kageyama really wanted to ask him, but needed the right time and place for it, since they were third years once school started up again, it would be their last year, and he really didn’t want to let go of Hinata.

“Ka-Kageyama..” Hinata spouted out in his sleep. 

Tobio blushed. {He’s to cute when he sleeps… }He moved his hand and brushed a few pieces of Hinata’s orange hair out of his face. Something about Hinata always comforted Tobio, and he grew tired himself. 

 

Hinata woke up next to Kageyama in his Kotatsu. He had fallen asleep on his arm.

Hinata’s heart started pounding on the inside of his chest. He was so close to Kageyama, them, sleeping together in his kotatsu. Almost like a couple. Hinata blushed at his thought attempted to go back to sleep, but his heart wouldn’t stop racing, he just couldn’t get over the fact that they were so close. 

{Did he just fall asleep as well? Or did he sleep down here with me intentionally? Ahh...no way, he doesn’t like me like that, no way.}

Hinata took a deep breath and tried to slow his breathing down, but Kageyama had decided to move and ended up pulling Hinata closer and cuddling him in his sleep.

{Wah! Wah! Now I'll never be able to go back to sleep..}

Hinata was afraid he would wake Tobio with how loud his heart was racing, he smacked his eyes shut and tried to think pf something other than the situation he was in, but everything that popped into his head was about Kageyama. Somehow it was comforting, and as he thought more of him, his heart slowed down and he had fallen back to sleep.

~*~

Hinata woke up to the smell of breakfast, really good smelling breakfast. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

“Morning,” Kageyama greeted setting the breakfast down on the table.

“Ah, morning!” Hinata greeted back. Kageyama had made eggs, sausage, and something that Hinata had never eaten before, but it smelt amazing. “Thank you!”

“...that's for me,” Kageyama walked back over to the table and grabbed the meal.

“Haaa?” Hinata pouted.

“..Joking,” 

“Not, funny,” Hinata pouted again turning his head away so Kageyama couldn’t see his face.

“Well if you don’t want any than I guess more for me,”

“N-No! I’ll eat!” Hinata grabbed a plate and started serving himself some food. “Did you watch the rest of the movie?”

“No, fell asleep,” Kageyama stuffed his face with some eggs.

Hinata remembered last night and blushed slightly, “..ah, I guess we’ll have to finish it then..”

“..Yeah,” Kageyama noticed the difference in Hinata just then but disregarded it.

They finished breakfast and Hinata left back to home to clean up and practice some volleyball with Nishinoya-senpai. Hinata had improved his receiving over the three years but still wanted more to stay good.

“You’re getting a lot better” Nishi stated. “You might not even need my help soon,”

“Really?!” Hinata seemed excited. “Awesome~”

“But that doesn’t mean you can slack off, or your skills will drop! Always practice!”

“Y-Yes!”

They continued playing and having fun when Kageyama came by and saw them practicing...and laughing. He seemed to be getting this weird pain in his chest, and he felt irritated. He walked away and went to the Volleyball practice room to practice as well. He couldn't get the thought of Hinata and Nishinoya out of his head.

Hinata walked into the practice room a little while later.

“Kageyama!” Hinata went from tired to energetic real quick. “Let’s practice together!”

Kageyama stood there for a minute, silent. “Sure,”

Hinata noticed the difference in his voice, he seemed cold almost. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama served the ball to Hinata, but his serve seemed different when Hinata spiked it. Hinata let Kageyama serve another, what was going inside Kageyama's head. Hinata was kind of worried.

BAM

Hinata was on the floor, he was to busy thinking and didn’t serve Kageyama’s ball in time and ended up getting hit by the ball and falling to the ground hard.

“Hinata!” Kageyama ran over to him “...S-Sorry,”

Hinata shook off the pain from his butt and grabbed Kageyama by the wrists and pinned him on the ground. “Whats wrong?”

“What?” Kageyama asked confused, how’d he know something was off..

“Your serves were different and your attitude is colder than normal, somethings off,” Hinata looked him straight in the eye.

Kageyama blushed. “..I’m fine”

“The hell you are! Whats wrong?” Hinata emphasized each word. “I-Is it because you saw me practicing with Nishi-senpai?” He dared to ask, he couldn’t be jealous, why would he be?

Kageyama blushed more. “..no...so what if it was!” Kageyama pushed Hinata off of him and stood up.

“WAHHH!” Hinata blushed. {HE WAS ACTUALLY JEALOUS??} “Seriously?!”

“ah, no...”

“Hahh? But you just sai-”

“I-I know what I said...” Kageyama really wanted to tell Hinata something, he knew he wouldn’t find a better time to tell him.

“Kageyama-”

“Hinata-”

They stared at each other.

“you first” Kageyama spat.

“...um...well..” Hinata hesitated. 

Kageyama sighed.

“I-I-I-I-I-I….L-L-L-L-LIKE YOU!” He yelled. Hinata was shaking and his face was so pink.

Kageyama stood there in disbelief. He was going to say that to him.

“W-Well...say something...” Hinata fidgeted. 

A blush slowly appeared on Kageyama’s face. “...me too,” He mumbled.

“Say It again,”

“M-ME TOO,” Kageyama quickly put his hand over his mouth. He felt like he was going to explode from heat.

Hinata fell to the ground. 

“Hinata?” Kageyama ran over to him. “W-Whats wrong?”

“I-I’m just so happy~!” He cried.

“Eh?” Kageyama blushed again. “...me too ya’ know,”

Hinata cried some more and Kageyama went and hugged him.


	2. ~ Ding Dong Ditchers

It had been about a week since they started dating. Hinata was extremely happy, but he felt like they weren’t really dating. He thought that things would have changed, but things seems to be the same. He tried not to get so bummed out but, it was hard. Hinata wanted to walk home together and do all the things couples do but he never really had much confidence for it, so he just dealt with it.

“Hinata!” Kageyama called. “Let’s eat on the roof,”

Hinata’s face lit up and his heart raced. Clearly it showed, because Kageyama smiled slightly. “Okay!”

They headed up to the roof and sat against the fence surrounding the top. 

“Do you want to practice after school?” Kageyama asked taking a bite from his sandwich.

“Sure...” Hinata loved to practice, even more so now that him and Kageyama were dating, it was almost the only free time they got together. Hinata was longing to touch Kageyama, he wanted the reassurance that he really did like him. “D-Do you mind if we hold...hands?”

Kageyama looked over at Hinata and grabbed his hand, cheeks stained with a light shade of pink. “T-This weekend, do you want to go out somewhere?”

Hinata’s worries left his body. “MmHm!” Hinata nodded his head up and down. They hung out after games and sometimes over at each others houses, but they never really hung out in public before, the feeling was very exciting for Hinata.

~To the weekend~

Hinata woke up early Saturday morning, it was his first date after all and he really didn’t get that much sleep, but his ankle was in pain as well. They had practice friday after school and Hinata and went to go receive a pass but ended up missing and made him fall and twist it, but he refused to let that ruin their date plans. He mixed something together for breakfast and took a shower. They were going to meet at the park in town and go walking around together, maybe stop and see a movie. Hinata was fine with anything as long as they were together.

Hinata couldn’t wait any longer so he went to the destination early and waited. Shortly after Kageyama showed up. Hinata had blushed pretty hard, he had never seen Kageyama in his casual outfit really, and he was really attractive. 

“Hello?” Kageyama asked waving a hand in front of Hinata’s face.

“Ah..sorry” Hinata shouted. “So..what would you like to do first?”

“We can walk around,” He suggested.

Saturday wasn’t a very busy day in the streets as they predicted. They walked side by side window shopping, making jokes here and there. They came across a poster that had an ad for a new movie. It struck both of their interest and went to go see that. 

They arrived in the room, and almost no one was in there. They chose to sit in the very back, right in the middle so they could see the screen well. The movie was slow, but Kageyama seemed to enjoy it, but Hinata was growing kind of sleepy. Kageyama must have noticed.

“You can lay your head on my shoulder if you like,” He never turned his head, so Hinata couldn’t see the big blush across his face.

Hinata did so and he was surprisingly comfortable. If was nice to take a break from walking, his ankle was starting to throb. 

The movie suddenly turned dark and BAM! There was jump scare. Hinata nearly jumped out of his seat, he decided he did not like the movie very much. He grabbed Kageyama’s hand and squeezed it.

Hinata’s breathing finally slowed down, and he looked up to see Kageyama looking at him. 

“W-What?” Hinata looked down and saw that he was still holding his hand. “A-Ah, sorry” He let go immediately and went to go look back at the movie screen, but Kageyama grabbed his head and turned back to him, kissing him right on the lips. 

Hinata, shocked, tried to pull back at first but quickly adjusted to the kiss, kissing him back passionately. Kageyama’s hand reached to the back of Hinata’s head pushing him closer to his face. Hinata put one of his hands on Kageyama’s arm, he was running out of air and had to pull back.

They stared at each other for a little bit, faces both very flushed. “I-I-I like you..” Kageyama whispered.

Hinata’s happiness was over loading, he never thought he could feel this happy ever. His chest tightened and he just wanted to kiss him again. He wanted to touch him more, but he was reminded that he was in a movie theater when another jump scare came out.

The movie had ended and they decided to walk some more. Now Hinata’s ankle was really hurting, but he didn’t want to ruin the date, it was almost over anyways. It was almost over..Hinata didn’t want it to be over soon, he felt as if his heart was going to explode with happiness but he still wanted more.

“Lets go to the pond,” Hinata pointed to across the street. “I hear they have lots of fish!”

They went and observed the fish. There was a black and orange one by themselves, just kind of chilling in the corner.

“That orange one seems to be hurt,” Kageyama pointed out. “Its not swimming right,”

Hinata looked over and noticed that it wasn’t. “Poor fish,” 

“I wonder why the black one’s over there as well,”

Hinata went to stand up and winced when his ankle popped, it had begun to throb again. Kageyama turned around and they decided to walk to another store. Hinata trailed behind, trying to keep up without letting him notice his slight limp.

“Hinata,” Kageyama turned around.

Hinata straightened up. “Y-Yes,”

Kageyama stared for a minute, “Whats wrong?”  
“Nothing,”

“..You’ve been trailing behind for a while now, whats wrong?”

“..Nothing”

“..Okay well walk over here so we can hold hands,” Kageyama held out his hand and waited for Hinata to walk over to him.

Slowly Hinata moved, his movements were so slow he knew Kageyama saw that something really was wrong. Hinata reached out for his hand and his ankle gave out on him. Thankfully Kageyama was there to catch him. 

“Dumbass,” Kageyama picked Hinata up over his shoulder and he ran to his house.

“K-Kageyama set me down..I’m fine~” Hinata whined. 

Kageyama stopped running and opened the door to his apartment, dropping Hinata on the couch once he entered.

“You should have told me your ankle wasn’t okay this morning,” Kageyama had his death glare going.

“I-I-I didn’t want ruin our date..” 

“I could have come over and we could have done something at your house, you said it yourself, you’re fine with whatever right?”

“Well...Yeah”

“So you should have just texted me Dumbass,” Kageyama sat on the couch as well.

They sat in silence. Hinata felt horrible, he had ruined their date. He just wanted have a great date but, he had to go ruin it.

Hinata gloomily got up and walked over to get his stuff that was laying on the floor. 

“What are you doing?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata ignored him and put his shoes on, his ankle still hurting but he pushed it aside and went to the front door. “I-I’m going to head out, I’ll see you Monday for practice..”

“Hah?” Kageyama was baffled. “Your ankle is hurt, you shouldn’t head home now,”

“It’s fine, I can make it home,”

“Hinata come sit back down” Kageyama got up and walked over to Hinata, reaching a hand out, but he seemed to move away. 

Hinata looked back at Kageyama and a black aura surround him. “K-Kageyama?”

“What’s the matter with you?” Kageyama was pissed now. “Moving away from me?? Are you scared of me now?”

Hinata looked down at the floor, “N-N-No..I just...I ruined the date and, thought it would be better if I went home. You weren’t saying anything, and I didn’t know what to say...so I just thought maybe you wanted me to leave..”

“You really are a Dumb ass,” Hinata looked up slightly ticked now. “Why would I want you to go home? I did I would have said so, and you didn’t ruin the date. I-I had a lot of fun..actually,”

Hinata’s heart skipped seeing Kageyama blush. “That makes me feel so much better!” Hinata tackled Kageyama into a hug on the ground.

“H-Hey!” 

Hinata grinned into Kageyama’s chest. “Sorry,” He apologized.

Kageyama blushed hard, and hugged Hinata back “M-Me too,”

Hinata looked up at Kageyama and smiled, mouthing “I like you,”. Kageyama had had enough of Hinata’s cuteness and ability to stay so calm, he wanted to see him shook. He grabbed his chin and kissed him right on the lips. 

Hinata definitely was shook. The kiss was warm and calming some how, even though his heart was racing. This was his second kiss now, and it was totally different from his first one from earlier, but it was good, really good. Kageyama had pushed his tongue inside of Hinata’s mouth, the kiss becoming much more intense. Hinata didn’t know what to do, they were sitting on the floor, making out, Hinata laying on top of Kageyama. The situation made him blush, his face becoming flooded with heat.

They broke the kiss both out of breath, Hinata longed for the kiss again, he already missed the touch of Kageyama, but it must have been the same for Kageyama because he pushed Hinata down on the floor, so he was hovering over Hinata.

“Tell me if its to much, I’ll stop immediately,” Kageyama connected their lips again, inserting his tongue into Hinata’s mouth. Exploring his mouth; moving his hand underneath Hinata’s shirt, reaching for his nipples.

Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck pulling him closer. Yes he was kind of scared, but he knew that Kageyama wouldn’t hurt him, he trusted him. 

Kageyama moved his kisses down to Hinata’s neck, and towards his chest, still playing with his nipples. He could see Hinata’s pants starting to move in the lower region. Kageyama smirking to himself that he could make him feel that way. He went back up and connected their lips once more, then going to unzip Hinata’s pants.

Knock knock knock

Both Hinata and Kageyama stop and look towards the front door slightly a head of them. Kageyama now pissed that someone had ruined the situation they were in, especially since it was getting good, he got up helping Hinata up as well, setting him on the couch, then walked back to the front door. 

“Hello?” He called. No answer. “He looked out the peep hole in the door and saw no one outside, ding dong ditchers

Those assholes, he thought.

He walked back over to the couch to find Hinata totally over heated and passed out. 

“I guess it was to much” He whispered. 

He picked Hinata up and laid him on his bed, making sure he was comfortable. Kageyama changed himself and then hopped in the bed as well, cuddling Hinata close to him.


	3. Authors note

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated. I have been working on the third chapter its just a really slow process. So I don't have a estimated time of publish for it but just know I am working on it and I appreciate all the support!

-Mia


End file.
